


belong to you

by trashcompany_org



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, and it’s just smut, its one chapter, mostly just ya two favorite boys fuckin, so this came out of no where, some spank stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcompany_org/pseuds/trashcompany_org
Summary: so harry has a house and draco meets him there and they have sex and everything is happy





	belong to you

**Author's Note:**

> these characters belong to jk rowling not me!

draco comes in through the back door, which is obviously why harry gasps when an arm wraps around his waist, not because he felt ignited and awake once again. certainly it’s not because he’s been aching for his newfound friend to come into his home for an entire 26 minutes and not because he hasn’t felt his presence in far, far too long. he’s also been known to worry after a while but right now he’s just simply so horny he can barely stand comfortably in his own fucking home. he would have been angry at malfoy if he wasn’t so unbearably turned on by the way his hand snaked its way across his body and settled itself dangerously low on his hip and stroked the skin there, slow and steady. 

draco gently takes another arm and wraps that around harry as well, trapping him, close close close -

“miss me?” he hears a voice, velvet and hot, sending sparks through his body and blood to his groin. he hums, not trusting himself to open his mouth lest he give way to how worked up he’s become. 

draco chuckled, and harry felt oblivious already, like he was in another world and he hummed again because his bloody boney hand was pressing into his cock through his pants so deliciously well and he could barely hold onto his moans as he pushed his ass against draco’s cock, half hard and twitching, big and so bloody delicious when all of a sudden that teasing wanker pulled back and stopped. 

harry whirled to face him and was greeted with hands on his back pulling him in and draco was finally kissing him, hard and hungry. tan hands found white blonde hair and tugged, pulling a growl from draco as he nipped at harry’s dark, full lips, then his jaw and sucking at his neck, leaving bruises dark enough to stick out on his caramel skin. he backed them up into a wall before taking harry’s legs and scooping him up, pressing their groins together. draco groaned aloud and ground his hips into harry, who personally was beginning to think they had far too many clothes on.

harry clutched the bottom of draco’s horrid polo shirt and tugged, nearly ripping the fabric from him, leaving a flushed and sweaty draco for harry to swoon over before he dropped him onto his feet and started unbuttoning his top, harry soon joining in by unbuckling both of their pants. 

once both were in just underwear, mouths crashed together once more. harry keened and and grabbed at firm shoulders as draco let his hands land with a smack on a fantastically jiggly ass. 

harry let out a cry at the sting and the shock went straight to his cock. draco grinned before taking harry twelve steps into the spare bedroom, onto the bed, where they landed with a whoosh of air. draco straddled harry, whose hands were trapped in his grip, and harry knew he could push him off but fuck he felt so good grinding down on top of him like that, panting into his mouth; bodies pressed so close he could barely breathe. 

“please, fuck me,” the request escaped from his swollen mouth, eyelids heavy and chest heaving. 

“tell me how much you want it.” it was easy, the words, he wanted to hear him, harry potter, tell draco malfoy how bad he wanted his dick in his arsehole. 

“draco, i want your cock! so bad, i need it, you to fill me up and oh, just, ohh-“ at this his words became a pleading unintelligible mess that had draco ripping two pairs of underwear off with a vengeance. he took potters legs and threw them over his shoulders before wandlessly conjuring lube into his hand. 

spitting on harry’s swollen cock and engulfing half his length in pink, stretched lips had harry gasping and cursing, his hands winding through draco’s wispy soft hair. with his mouth full of golden boy cock™, his middle finger pressed at harry’s arsehole, pulling a gasp from him. 

“yes! please! draco, ungh-“ his words coming in pleas and grunts, draco working a finger, and then two into a pliant and hot harry easily. he gripped his own stiff dick and tried not to come at the thought of harrys tight, eager ass meeting his fingers halfway to fuck himself onto them. 

he sucked hard on the head of harrys dick, adding a third digit, he crooked his fingers and found potters prostate easily - practice makes perfect. 

he cries out, and draco stops sucking his cock, just fucking him ruthlessly with three fingers. harry grips the sheets and cries out his name, close to coming, and draco backs off, leaving him empty and kisses his mouth hard and slow. he moves his hands up his body and rests one palm on harrys cheek, pulling a whimper from the back of potter’s throat. 

harry pulls draco all the way up to his face and joins their lips again in a hungry kiss, he begs, “want your cock inside of me, please,” and draco grips harrys ass and saueezes and he keens, “miss you filling me up, please, draco-“ his mouth is covered in a searing kiss as draco lines up his cock with harrys fluttering hole. 

harrys mouth forms an “o” as draco slips inside. harry whines as he pushes into his slick, right hole. he exhales and breathes “fuck, harry,” before pulling out and rocking back into him again. 

harry moaned, pushing his hips back against draco’s cock before crying out as draco’s hand smacked his ass. he threw his head back and yelled “FUCK” and crashed his lips against draco’s. 

hands on harrys ass, draco pounded into him, slamming the headboard back into the wall over and over, obscenities dropping from his beautiful lips like blessings and he took harrys cock and stroked it from the root to the tip, holding him tight as his hips slapped into harrys sore ass. 

“oh shit, you feel so good,” harry cried out, and draco just got harder and faster and harry melted, dragging his blunt nails down draco’s back, moaning and cursing into his shoulder. 

draco pulled away from his body and pushed harrys legs back and let one of his hands crack against potters right ass cheek. 

“oh, merlin, yes!” potters eyes were heavily lidded and he was gasping and looking at draco like he ruled his fucking world. 

“do you like that baby? like being fucked by me like this?”

“y-yes! i love it, want it so bad, want you always-“ he’s cut off by his own moans as draco snaps his hips up into him ruthlessly. 

“i’m so close! please-“

“not yet babyboy. fuck, you feel so good and tight,” he groaned as harry kisses him deeply. 

“draco! ungh, feels so good, you’re so good,” he lets himself moan loudly, arms wrapped around draco’s neck. 

his hips are slamming into harry’s prostate, and they’re sweating and gasping and so close, harry kisses draco’s neck, his collar bones, and draco pulls at his cock and harry yells “fuck, i’m yours!” he gasped as draco dug his fingernails into his already sore hips and confesses “you’re all i want. i belong to you,” and with that draco comes, hard and intense inside of harry, moaning into black curls and squeezing his lovers sides. the orgasm is so intense that he sees black fuzz in his vision and collapses, only for harry to roll them over so that he’s now on top. 

he moans loudly at the fullness in his hole, draco’s cum slipping out of him before taking draco’s limp hand and wrapping it around his own soaked, aching cock. with a shudder he looks at draco, whose eyelids flutter. “come for me,” he says, voice husky and wrecked and harry groans and bucks up into his hand and everything is so full and good when he spills on draco’s hand, his chest, on draco, and merlin’s beard if it isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

he lets himself fall on draco’s chest, and watches him clean them up with a half assed charm that makes him mostly not sticky. 

he softly kisses draco’s jaw and then his lips, breathing deeply before settling close to him. 

things are quiet and peaceful until he hears a velvet voice in the dim light. 

“did you mean it?”

harry nuzzles into his neck and plants a kiss there before looking into storm grey eyes. 

“you’re all i want and could ever hope for. and i’m yours, draco.” he lets his forehead touch malfoy’s and kisses him once before wrapping his arms about him and vowing to not ever let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed it’s the only way i’ll keep writing lol


End file.
